


the burning season

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re so enthusiastic about fire,” Luke says, smiling despite himself at Poe’s all too apparent glee.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	the burning season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XY_DB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XY_DB/gifts).



> Thanks to [Dolly_Bassett]() for giving a prompt that gave me an excuse to delve a little into the never realized prequel to bound to find a trace I've had in my head since I was writing that fic.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re so enthusiastic about fire,” Luke says, smiling despite himself at Poe’s all too apparent glee. 

When the SystemSec contingent had volunteered to join the Temple in burning their agricultural fields, Luke had accepted the offer rather dubiously. But he had forgotten, of course, that Poe Dameron had been a farm kid, too, in a perhaps more accurate and certainly more recent sense that Luke had. 

“You definitely shouldn’t,” Poe says easily, turning his bright grin at Luke. 

He is the kind of handsome that is almost physically cutting. His mother’s wild hair and his father’s steadfast jaw joined together. Luke shouldn’t notice, but he can’t help it, not when Poe goes out of his way to lean in towards Luke when they speak, or brush their shoulders together when they’re out in orchards. 

“This was always my favorite bit, back home,” Poe says, bouncing up on his toes. 

“The fire?” Luke asks, trying for dry and missing.

Poe laughs, an easy, open-mouthed thing. “Yeah. I mean, you know. Burning the old, and folding it back in so the soil can make it all new again. Like poetry, but for nutrients.” 

“Yeah,” Luke agrees.


End file.
